


Twist of Events

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex offers a date raffle for a charity event, neither boy could guess how the event would play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Events

"I still say this isn't right," Clark spoke with angry defiance as they entered the gala together. He was the only country boy wearing tight, blue jeans in a sea of people dressed in their finest tuxedos and evening gowns, but for a change, he didn't seem to take notice. He was far too busy arguing his point at the matter that had himself and his secret boyfriend at odds. "It's juvenile. It's . . . It's . . . " Failing for words, Clark weakly concluded, "It's not you, Lex!"  
  
Lex elegantly lifted a chandelier glass of his own special brand of champagne from a passing tray. He sipped it calmly before looking at his young lover with the facade of endless patience. "I wouldn't say that, Clark, and besides, it's for charity. I thought you would approve of my involvement."  
  
"In any other way!"  
  
"Clark, it's one night. What harm could it possibly do? You almost sound . . . jealous." The corners of Lex's mouth twitched; he hid it with another calm sip.  
  
"I'm not jealous," Clark snapped, "unless I should be. Like you said, it's only one night, but couldn't you have raffled something else off?"  
  
"What would you have had me give instead, Clark? A Luthor jet? My estate? Perhaps my pride steed?" Heat flushed Clark's face from the way Lex said those words. "Besides," Lex continued with utter smoothness pouring into his tone, "Were you not the one who spoke so adamantly against coming out of the proverbial closet?"  
  
"Sh!" Clark's gaze shot quickly around them, but no one else seemed to be paying them any attention, which was highly unusual whenever Lex went practically anywhere outside of Smallville and sometimes even within their small town itself. In a heated and hushed whisper, he swiftly spoke, "I explained to you why it's so important that I stay hidden! We can't afford for any one to look closer at me, or they might figure out my secret. You used to say that yourself!"  
  
Lex circled him, fingertips running smoothly on his glass. "That was before, Clark, when we were younger. Do you not think you draw a crowd now? I see the eyes on you everywhere we go. Indeed, even now there are certain men and women in this crowded, sophisticated event watching you like hungry animals in heat."  
  
" _Lex!_ "  
  
"They are, Clark, and why shouldn't they be? You are very handsome, you know. Your sweet smile and innocent, blue eyes may catch their attention at first, but when they look closer, they see the way your shoulders look like they may have been sculpted by God Himself."  
  
Clark did blush deeply this time, and he swallowed hard. "Lex," he protested, "not here!"  
  
"You rarely ever touch me in public, Clark, and people are beginning to talk. In fact, the tabloids have been making ridiculous suggestions concerning my love life for the last several months."  
  
"Since when do you pay those rags any attention?"  
  
"Since their reporters are beginning to appear at my house. You are so concerned with your secret, and I do understand that." He sipped his champagne again, wishing suddenly that it was wine instead. "I do," he repeated almost as if to convince himself rather than Clark. "But what's going to happen when they see you leaving one of these nights from my bedroom window?"  
  
Clark paused, his mouth open to protest. As much as he hated to admit it, Lex did have a point after all. Slowly, he closed his mouth in silent admission.  
  
"I am doing this as much for your good, Clark, as my own. You have your cover. You keep him so shy that hardly any one wonders why you're not married despite our age. I need one of my own."  
  
"So you're going to string some poor girl along?"  
  
"Oh, trust me," Lex countered with a suave step and a light swing of his hand in the air between them. "She will hardly be poor, and the one, approaching night will be the exciting highlight of her dull, little life."  
  
Clark smirked. "You do think highly of yourself."  
  
"I do," Lex's smile broadened, "and with good reason, as you know." He enjoyed Clark's blush turning a deeper crimson, but people were now beginning to watch their exchange. "So," he sipped his drink again, "what brings you here tonight? I know you did not come in support or to watch whoever wins this contest."  
  
Clark's fingers curled into a fist at his right side, but he didn't mention the lucky, little bitch or that he would indeed be watching her like a hawk watching a field mouse. He paused for just a moment with that image in his head. When, exactly, had he become so overly protective of Lex? He knew, after all, that whereas she might think she stood a chance at winning his heart that Lex could only ever love one man, and he was lucky to be that man.  
  
They had fought on and off for years because of their sexual tension and their opposing views in how best to help the world, but once they had surrendered, one particularly hot night in Lex's bedroom with its constantly open windows, there had been no looking back or ignoring what laced them always together. Lex loved him, and he him. No woman was going to change that, no matter how beautiful, seductive, conniving, or rich. Lex was his.  
  
He blinked as he felt something cool and hard being pressed into his hand. "Drink," Lex whispered, and Clark did as he requested, sipping at the champagne despite its horrible taste. He needed to focus, and not on the thoughts that had been filling his mind repeatedly ever since he'd learned of the contest.  
  
"So," Lex again tried polite, idle conversation intentionally meant to bore the crowd, "why did you say you were here again?"  
  
"To deliver these cakes for Ma," Clark replied, hoisting three boxes.  
  
Lex shook his head. Clark was the only one who could carry three cakes on top of each other without fear of dropping even one. Yet he knew, and aloud he spoke his astonishment over another fact, "Only your mother could still manage to bake cakes for these events with all her other work. Tell me. Are we still on for Sunday dinner at the Senator's?"  
  
"Of course. Mom would never hear of us not going to dinner and church."  
  
Lex felt like asking Clark if he couldn't save the world about an hour before that dinner, but he didn't. After all, there were still too many ears leaning closer to them.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen." Clark, Lex, and the crowd around them all turned their attention to the short, blonde at the podium who was now busily tapping her fork against her glass to make every one look. She had been rattling off one announcement after another since their arrival, but she seemed especially determined to garner their attention now.  
  
"The time for the ballots is up for the contest which the whole nation has been buzzing about ever since it was announced. We have literally had millions of entries, each paying a two dollar fee."  
  
"I told you it would win a lot of money for your cause," Lex whispered.  
  
"Our cause," Clark shot back under his breath.  
  
"I still say we could have charged five."  
  
"You're expensive. The poor folks should stand a chance at being able to win, too."  
  
"I'm worth it," countered Lex to which Clark smiled, fell silent, and sipped his champagne. He honestly couldn't argue that point. After all, Lex was worth everything to him.  
  
"And without further adieu . . . " Chloe extended a gloved arm toward a screen where names were swiftly flashing, changing every nanosecond, as the computer shifted toward them. The screen stopped, and a murmur went through the crowd. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is a surprise."  
  
Clark sputtered his champagne while Lex smiled smoothly. "Heh," he whispered while his boyfriend choked, "that little minx."  
  
"Chloe?!" Clark gasped out.  
  
"But it is perfectly legal. Feel free to check the rules, but I already checked them thoroughly." She smirked at the crowd. "A girl wants every chance to win a date with such a suave and sophisticated multi billionaire she can get, after all. Am I right, ladies?"  
  
Another murmur spread through the crowd. "BUT WE DIDN'T WIN!" shouted one woman.  
  
"YEAH! HE DID!" Another pointed at Clark, who was swiftly turning bright red again.  
  
Lex calmly sipped on his second glass of champagne, a twinkle in his blue eyes as he watched the crowd, Chloe, and especially Clark. "Lex, there has to be some kind of mistake!" Clark hissed. "I didn't enter your contest!"  
  
"I wouldn't tell that to them," Lex advised knowingly.  
  
"Lex Luthor and Clark Kent, will you please join me on stage? Now, boys, nothing serious has to come out of this." Her own eyes were also twinkling merrily, and Lex knew she was trying hard not to laugh. "It's only one date at the most exclusive restaurant in Metropolis followed by a private performance at the opera."  
  
Lex took Clark's emptied champagne glass from him and set it on a passing tray before his boyfriend could break the glass. He could already see splinters beginning to form in it. "Come on, Clark."  
  
"Now I have watched these two for years," Chloe continued. "I'm certainly not saying either man swings the way this contest might suggest, but they are the best of friends. Clark was the first man to think Lex might surpass his forefathers when he came to our quiet hometown, Smallville." She grinned at the crowd. "Believe me, those new neighbors really put our town in an uproar! But Clark saw better in Lex. He gave him a chance. He befriended him, and they've been friends ever since. Clark has always supported Lex, and he has been a driving force in encouraging Lex to help all the charities he does." She fell into a spill of all the charities both Lex's private pocket book and his company, LuthorCorp, helped on an annual basis.  
  
"He really isn't the big, bad monster everybody thought he was when he joined us out there, everybody but Clark, so maybe it's time you boys did have a special night to celebrate your friend, nothing more of course." She winked at the cameras as she faced the two nearly lifelong friends.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
Slightly maneuvering so that the crowd could get a better view at both men, and more importantly, so that none of the cameras were still directly on her, Chloe whispered so low that she knew Clark's superior hearing would be the only thing that picked up the sound of her voice. "You're welcome."  
  
Clark stared at her for a long, long time. Suddenly, somebody in the crowd began to clap. Another pair of hands joined him. Lex was the first to spot the gay couple standing out in the crowd, clapping. More clapping resounded in the still room. Clark's gaze swiftly zeroed in on Lana and Lois. He had to remind himself to keep from letting his jaw open when he realized his own mother was the fifth person to start clapping.  
  
Soon, the crowd's anger seemed to be forgotten. Lex had become a good man, a political figure who inspired others to do the best they could with the fortunes they inherited rather than allowing their inherited legacies to rule them, and Clark was the son of every Kansan's favorite senator. The applause exploded, and Clark smiled though still nervous. Perhaps this wasn't the disaster he'd feared it might be.  
  
Fingers enclosed around his hand, and Clark looked over to where Lex stood, beaming back at him. Together, they bowed, and when they straightened, Chloe was in front of them again. Clark's eyes looked directly into those of the girl who really had stood beside him all his life. His smile brightened, and he whispered, "Thank you, Chloe."  
  
"Any time," she whispered in return, passing them reservation tickets to the restaurant and opera. "Now you two get out of here and grab a limo before this crowd erupts." She was still speaking where only Clark could hear her, but now, her voice rose just a notch. "You both deserve to be happy."  
  
It was Clark who eagerly grabbed Lex's hand this time. "We are," he assured and ran away from the public to the back seat of Lex's limo where they kissed only after they were safely miles away from the charity event and headed back home to Smallville.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
